Haunted
by KyuZanDark
Summary: Artorias failed in his mission to destroy Manus. Now as he begins to go mad, he pleads with a strange woman trapped in the abyss like him to put an end to him. VERY MINOR ARTORIASXCIARAN ONE-SHOT


**KZD: I don't own Dark Souls, or Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Sanctioned by Lord Gwyn, he went to Oolacile to stop the spread of the abyss. But all Artorias found was a waking nightmare. Sif and Alvina had been acting strangely that day while following the knight like they always did. The Great Grey Wolf whimpered and tugged at the cloth that dangled from his master's armor while the giant white cat hissed and muttered curses at every sound while they passed the Royal Wood, all while sitting promptly on the tall knight's shoulder pad. The Abyss Walker did not head their warnings as he was bound by his duty to help the residence of Oolacile and rescue their princess.

When they arrived, there was no one to greet them or point him in the right direction of the problem. Only a deadly silence and nipping wind that chilled to the very bone. With his great sword grasped firmly in hand, Artorias moved forward. A shrill scream had caught his attention and as he turned, a bloated headed creature sprung on him but never even laid a finger on the knights silvery blue armor. He had pierced it straight threw the chest with just a single movement. It gargled blood and yelped out a final breath before it stopped struggling. With a single swing the lifeless body unhinged itself from his sword and he was able to inspect the mutated creature further.

From underneath his helm, the knight's eyes widen. It was one of the residences or was one of them. Black ooze seeped out of its bloated head, busted from the impact from the grounds. Sif went up before sniffing the substance before wrinkling his nose and letting out a deep growl. Artorias patted his compatriots head to help calm him.

"I know Sif. Its darkness from the Abyss. It made his humanity run wild and corrupted him." This was much more serious the he originally thought. He couldn't turn a blind eye to this eas dealing with the Abyss was his specialty. Thus the title granted to him by his Lord, Abyss Walker. And any back up wouldn't arrive for a few more days and by then it could be too late for the township. Whatever was causing the sudden outbreak had to be stopped and so before it could spread to other lands.

As Artorias pushed on, he encountered more of the corrupted citizens. They laughed and shrieked as the attacked in a berserk rage. They were simple to deal with. Just a swing of his sword took out a hoard of the jabbering creatures. Sif helped with crowed control with his own fighting style, similar to his masters, with his own great sword in his jaws. The truly troubling opponents were the bloated headed sorceress. They casted spells the likes that the knight has ever seen before. The magic seemed to be infused with the power of the abyss. Before one of the black orbs could tag him and Alvina, he grabbed his pendent from around his neck and whispered a prayer. A golden shield appeared around him and deflected the or out of harm's way. In the sorcerers' confusion, Sif jumped at it and slashed open its giant head and it collapsed with a thud.

These accouters became more and more frequent the deeper Artorias went deeper onto Oolacile. The corruption of the abyss and where it was hailing from became more evident as well. The walls themselves started to pulse with the black energy and it all lead to the broken wall of the underground dungeon.

Light was minimal leading the three to only relay on their instincts. The crackling of the monsters echoed threw out the deep caverns. He could see the multiple glowing red eyes of the former citizen's dance within the dark. It wasn't long before they spotted him and leaped from their dark perches. Rolling out of the way of their attacks the hyperactive creatures fell off cliffs trying to reach him, killing themselves. A sickening snicker and a blast of dark energy came out of nowhere and struck Artorias and scaring off Alvina with a yodel.

"Wait!" There was no time to go after her. Another black orb came after him but this time most of the damage was avoided when he put his cleansing shield up just at the right time. Like the animal he befriended, Artorias crouched low to the ground locking on to his target. He rose into the air and slammed down on a sorcerer, cleaving him straight down the middle in perfect half. When he got back up into a steady he looked around for the cat but could see nothing. Where ever she was, she must have already put up some sort of illusion to help hide until it was safe to come out. Either way she Artorias knew she was watching him intently for seeing in the dark wasn't a problem for her.

Artorias rotated his arm slowly and let out a grunt. This magic had some sort of physical aspect to and caused more damage than a possible normal souls spear would have. Sif scouted on ahead and let out a loud growl that diverted his master's attention back to the manner at hand. He walked over to his compatriots' side and looked down below from the cliff they stood on. One thing for sure with what he saw he knew one thing for sure, if the dark wraiths were here they would have a party.

Black hovering sprites, large and small hovered on the cavern floor. Their eyes white and void of emotions and without purpose. Flickering like flames the sprites bodies moved about mindlessly searching for what they use to be.

"Humanities." The knight said lowly as he curiously stared at the human souls. Something he didn't have for he wasn't human himself. "These are the towns' people. But how?" This question always seemed to come out when dealing with the Abyss. It was always something different with it. At first he thought the people have gone mad and their humanity run wild but from the looks of things, most of the population had somehow lost their souls that were now wondering the caverns. In their current state, there was nothing that Artorias could do for them that would revive them. Only to honor their death by finding and stopping the spread of the sudden abyssal outbreak.

Both he and Sif jumped down to lower floor where the human sized humanities floated. Artorias half expected them to charge after him and his wolf friend. He grabbed on to is ambulate as one floated nearby with complete blankness in its white eyes. The knight removed his hand from his trinket and moved aside. The humanity completely ignored them. After all, humanity was only attracted to humanity. The wolf let out a whimper and Artorias patted his head in understanding of the large animals' remorse for the dead.

The two walked down a narrow path that only lead to another ledge. The pressure of the Abyss only seems to grow stronger as they got near the edge and looking straight down, there was nothing but endless blackness. Artorias squinted his eyes as he sensed something hiding down below. The darkness itself started to move suddenly and he cavern shook. Pieces of the ledge started to break of bit by bit from the stress causing the two to jump back. The Great Grey Wolf let out a furious snarl signaling his master. Yes this was it, the cause of this plague upon Oolacile.

Just as he drew his sword, a shadowy hand suddenly appeared from the darkness and grabbed hold of Artorias torso. The Abyss Walker plunged the sword into the stony ground and resisted the tugging of the eyeball indented hand. Sif slashed at the shadowy limb but it did little to help as it only seem to upset it more. With rough tug, the limb tossed Artorias into the air before catching him again and dragged him down deep into the darkest part of the pit. Sif saw his master disappear and wasted no time in jumping in after him.

Dazed, the knight struggled to stand having to use his great sword as a crutch. Vibrations trembled up and down his body as something started to approach. The pressure in the cavern increased as the creature drew near. A monstrous growl erupted from the shadows and they dispersed revealing the creature.

Darkness swirled and clung on to the giant before Artorias. An almost ape like creature looked down at him with pure hate in its glowing crimson orbs. On its back, an unknown carcass with ribs spinning out of the beast. The hand that had grabbed Artorias dwarfed the other as it was made of pure abyssal magic and the other carried a large catalyst the size of a human body. Its appearance is not what disturbed the night though. No, it was the creature's putrid scent and how familiar it was. It was the same as a human. This thing was primeval man.

The beast roared in its anger and raised its shadowy paw up in the air. Artorias rolled away at the exact moment of impact giving him a chance to slam his own sword onto the shadow limb. His enchanted great sword gleamed when it came in contact with the darkness causing pain to the horrid beast. It glared at Artorias. Rearing back its hand, the evil human readied to swat the knight away from him like a fly but hit something else.

"Sif!" He shouted. The wolf had jumped in front of his master and took the blow sending the wolf to a pile of rocks that shattered when he landed on them. The Father of the Abyss snarled enraged at the broken animal and stalked over to him.

It raised the catalyst high above its head and black storm clouds of energy gathered around it. Sif struggled to stand, but his injuries were too much with the possibility of a few broken bones. The smaller beast looked up at the larger with his ears bulled back in a submissive gesture but his black lips pulled back in his version of a smirk. The welcomed death as long as he knew he protected his master in the process. But death never came to the Great Grey Wolf.

Darkness completely encircled itself around the animal's body but did not touch him. Artorias stood in front of his compatriot, shield in hand. The dark magic blasted against the shield but the knight stood his ground as the barrage continued.

The human roared in contempt an increased the power of the blast and grinned at the results. The shield cracked under the intense pressure and the light of its cleansing magic disappeared. Artorias ley out a cry as he and Sif were pushed back against the wall, him accidently fell on top of the animal.

His arm, injured before the fight and that held the great shield, slumped to his side completely shattered and pulsating in pain and something else. He coughed as he got off his friend who let out a weak whine.

"Sif, you need to find Alvina and get help." With his good arm, Artorias laid down his broken shield near the injured wolf and quickly pulled out a homeward bone from a leather pouch around his waist. He cracked it above the wolf's head who let out a raspy bark in protest, wanting to stay with his master.

"Do not fret. I will be fine my friend." And he patted the wolf's head for what would be the last time just before he disappeared in a yellow light along with his shield.

Artorias staggered as he stood back up biting back the ripping pain in his limp arm and let out a deep sigh. Nothing would be fine for him. He had come to the abyss ill prepared and was now paying the price of his incompetence. But he be dammed if he let this creature get the best of him without a fight. He spun and crouched down using the momentum to heave his giant sword on to his back.

"Everyone please, forgive me." He charged at the monster that was ready to smash him once more. He dodged perfectly and jumped on to the monsters shadowy limb and once more into the black air. He pointed his great sword straight at the primeval humans head and dove down on to it, his amulet blazing gold giving him the strength to face the Father of the Abyss.

* * *

Waves lapped over the dark sandy waves in small torrents. All controlled by a singular ball of light, presumed to be the moon for off to the horizon. It was the only noise that brought comfort to the eerie silence that gripped this Limbo like land.

Footsteps crunched against the harsh sands of the dimly lit beach. A lone figure walked along the shoreline letting the gentle swell of the waves wash over their feet and to eliminate any signs that they were even out for a stroll. Their stance was ridged and completely on guard for what lies in this haunting place, ready to fight and bear arms when the time called for it. The light of the motionless moon reviling a feminine silhouette of the wanderer.

The woman let out a sigh as he stopped to stare at the horizon and let her mind wander. How long had she been in this slice of, "paradise" in this section of what was quite possibly Hell. The woman pushed a lone strand of blue hair away from her face and let herself get lost in the sound of the waves. The only reprieve left to her until the day she could leave this desolate place.

Her body convulsively jumped as a sudden change in the air quickly caught her attention. The pressure changed from a stale tranquil state to something much heavier and threatening. Instinctively, the woman extended her hand outward and a key like sword appeared in a flash within her grasp. Cerulean eyes scanned the area around her carefully for any sign of movements other than the water.

Meters away a large body laid sprawled on the sand completely unmoving and a stone grip on a giant sword the size of the woman's own body. She cautiously walked over to the armored body. Her focused gaze raked over and examined the cracked and broken armor of the unconscious body before she let her weapon down. It wasn't one of the bug like shadow creatures that called this place home.

The female warrior knelt down before the fallen. It was hard to tell if this person was breathing or not with the armor covering his body and help shadowing their face. She got her answer when the being spoke.

"C-Ci-aran." Raspy and weak his voice was barely audible to the woman's ears. He was alive but bearly and was only a matter of time before the armored passed on without help.

"Hang on. You're going to be fine." She brought the tip of her blade to the down knights and a healthy green light formed over it. The small ball dissolved itself past the broken dark blue armor and into the man's flesh in pulses until it finally died down. The bluenette blinked a few times at the man who continued to stay still. Was help far beyond the man's reach already that a cure spell couldn't fix him?

She reached down to pull off his helm to see if he was breathing when suddenly something snatched her hand and pushed her away.

"Whoever thou art, stay away!" The man roared. The women jumbled back and brought the blade to her side and ready to strike. The armored man stood up quickly but just as fast fell right back down and howled like an animal in pain. He dropped his massive sword and grabbed his arm that just laid lip at his side and continued to hiss in his misfortune.

"Please, I just want to help you."

"No. No thou are a human. Your kind only brings destruction." The man growled. The woman was taken aback by his statement. One thing was for sure that the knight like man was not human. But the way that he pitted humanity and destruction together that he assumed it went hand and hand with their race like it was their nature. And bringing destruction is the complete opposite of the woman's job description.

"I don't mean you any harm. Look." The human of the two dismissed her blade and held up her hands. "You were near death when I found you. If you don't settle down you'll injure yourself further." The large man didn't seem to listen to her as his helm cocked to the side with his head as he saw her weapon disappear. He never seen such a mysterious magic before, to summon and dismiss and arm like it never truly existed.

He didn't know when but the maiden was at his side and was examining him. He completely stifled his movements as green energy formed at her fingertips. Was this some sort of miracle? She wasn't holding a talisman of any kind. Pressing her fingertips against his side small vines broke his defenses and attached them to his skin underneath. He flinched from the touch and almost made a search for the hilt of his sword, then relief overcame him as he could feel the majority of his bones start to realign and mend. All but his left arm that continued to pulse against the healing power and burn at his insides, and his mental mounds where voices of darkness screamed in his head to kill everything.

"There, that should do it. Can you move your arm now?"

"No. Don't even bother wasting any more energy on me. For soon, I will be consumed." The women raised a brow at the armored man as she watches him pick up his sword and place it upon his back. He didn't bother trying to stand back up still sensing his weakness. Instead he turned to watch the waves as they passed by and lapped over his armored feet.

"I thank thee for the assistance. But thou shalt better of ending me before I become a nuisance later." She was really confused. The man had first looked at her with panic in his voice not just a few minutes ago. Now he was completely calm and wanted her to end his life without giving a proper reason.

"If I may ask, what is your name?"

"Thy name is Artorias of the Abyss. One of the four knights of Gwyn, Lord of Cinder. Or, I use to be." He said solemnly. The giant knight seemed so broken and hallow. But something about his demeanor seemed awfully familiar to the woman.

"It's nice to meet you, Sir Artorias. I'm Master Aqua." Now there was something she barely used. Aqua wasn't one for titles but she had a feeling the knight would better respond to a figure of authority.

"A master? Thou look much too young for such a thing." Artorias let out a ghost of a chuckle as he lightly turned his head just as she sat next to him about a foot away. She even had her own side smirk. Aqua had no Idea of her current age since there was no concept of time in this place. What could be a day could actually be a week and a week could be a month and so on.

"I'm much older then you may think. But that is the Realm of Darkness fault. The flow of time is distorted and twisted."

"And no one knows when our worlds will stay intact." Artorias whispered but with all the deathly silence it was as clear as day what he said. He looked over at her from underneath his helm as she in turned raised a brow at his statement.

"Apologies. In Lordran time is also distorted." Lordan, Anor Londo. The very thought of his old home made him curse his hast actions for he would never see it again. Not the way he was now. He hauled a hiss that nearly escaped from his mouth. The darkness within him was quick to try and eat at his soul from the negative emotions that resulted from his failure. But it didn't hide from view like he had hope.

He let out the snarl he's been holding back as darkness leaked from the crevasses of the broken arm. It pulsed and seized a strong grasp on his soul. Aqua immediately jumped sensing the sudden darkness, accustomed to always having to fight it every waking moment.

"Artorias!"

"Stay Away!" He shouted before doubling over in pain. Shadows started to form around the broken knight. In an instant Aqua's keyblade whipped in her hand as muscular ant like creatures with beady yellow eyes bubbled up and formed from the ground. They completely ignored the Keyblade Master in favor of the delicious darkness that poured out of Artorias with an absolute bloodlust and hunger.

In perfect synchronization, they all pounced with their black claws extended to rip out the knights beating heart. Out of the six that surrounded him, half burst into intense balls of flames courtesy of triple firaga from Aqua. The others landed on the knights back and clawed and slashed at it armor creating more dents and cuts into the blue scarf was wrapped tightly around his neck. A gift once from a dear friend.

Artorias let out a roar that would rival a lions and grabbed at his swords handle from back, spinning his entire body in the process and shaking of the black creatures. With them dazed from his sudden burst of strength, he repeated slammed his great sword into the remaining beasts. Flipping his entire body into each strike. The swords repelling enchantment forcing them to disperse into small dark partials.

He breathed heavily as he felt the darkness of the abyss seared through his flesh and bones. No, no he couldn't lose control just yet. He hefted the sword onto his back and seized hold of the amulet dangling from his neck and said a prayer. He was quickly covered in a golden light and let out a sigh as he could feel the abyss slowly relinquish its hold of him for now.

"So that's the reason why you want me to end you. Isn't it?" Aqua said in a dead pan tone. Dealing with situations like this was definitely her business and she wasn't the most welcoming to those who used the darkness. Especially after the events that had caused her this eternal dammnation.

For just a moment, Artorias had forgotten that the blue haired woman was even there. If anything, she could have had been a figment of his imagination with the abyss consuming his mind of reality. If it weren't for his amulet temporarily clearing his vision, he'd say that all of this was an illusion.

"Yes,"he hissed, "I have been tainted. By them, by the dark." He said with complete and utter distain.

"You don't look like someone who would use the darkness for their own gain Sir Artorias. What happened?" Aqua lowered her keyblade only slightly still on guard in case of anther outburst from the knight suddenly became directed at her.

Artorias was completely silent as he looked to the sand beneath his feet. He contemplated telling this woman his story for what good would it even do. He'd just meet this women and didn't know a thing about her other than she was a master of some sort. Not to mention a human of all things. So why when he looked at her could he also see someone else? Someone who he long to see just once more before he lost the failing battle in his soul. He closed his eyes before looking back up and straight into the blue eyes of the warrior madden in front of him.

"I have failed in my mission in stopping the spread of The Abyss in Oolacile. Tis my own fault. I did not heed my compatriots' pleas nor prepared properly for the battle. I fought back my hardest, but _**HE**_ broke and beat me within an inch of thy life._** HE**_ though death was to kind and instead planted his darkness in me to break my will of steel." His rage suddenly flared and the abyss hold over him tightens. He choked on a cough and spat up a black substance mixed with his own blood staining the pure sand below him. He knew he had to calm down only it became progressively to do so.

"I failed in protecting everyone. The towns people, my friends, all of because of my arrogance. I deserve this fate. To be alone as I slip into madness here in the Abyss."

"Don't say that! You were only doing your job." Aqua had enough of his story as it was similar to her own. The reason why she was here in the dark realm was because she was protecting her friends from the forces of darkness. Any time she was allowed any sleep, her mind went straight into that horrid night when both of her best friends ended up falling prey to darkness and a heart shaped moon haunting her if not outright mocking her in her dreams. Now one of them slept and the other she had no idea of his fate.

"Where're the same Artorias. I'm here because I sacrificed myself to save my friend who fell to darkness. I took his place in, what you call it, the Abyss."

"Thou art a strange and kind human indeed. To unselfishly sacrifice yourself for another. Tis not the norm of your kinds' nature."

"I can assure you that not all humans are bad. It just some become misguided when face with achieving their ambition." The thought of Terra crossed her mind as a prime example. He had a good soul but had strayed in his path in his search for power to stop the darkness in his own heart. It was strange how she saw a bit of her old friend in the broken knight before her.

"And I believe you. But the one who attacked me was primeval man Manus, Father of the Abyss." That explained a lot to Aqua about how Artorias acted so frightened of her in the beginning. But the Abyss Walker was very tall compared to her and even weaken, extremely intimidating with his silvery dark colored armor. It was almost hard to believe that a human had done this to him.

Another growl ripped through Artorias hidden lips as the power of the Abyss started to consume him once more. This time though, his amulet would be of no service to him.

"There is no more time for me." He grabbed his amulet and ripped the binding off of it and looked down at it sadly. "Take this," he handed out to the female at arms' length, "I shall no longer be needing it. Perhaps it may help you one day. It repels abyssal magic."

Aqua looked at the charm being handed to her. It didn't seem right for her to take it. If this amulet really repelled darkness then why would he quicken his corruption by giving it to her?

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Its magic will no longer work for me for my soul is-" a startling rumbled erupted in his throat similar to a wolf's. He breathed harshly before finishing, "- is nearly eclipsed." This time he tossed the piece of jewelry to her which she caught with ease. Aqua examined the dark piece of metal and the curvature design of the amulet. She could sense a powerful magic surrounding it. An ancient one at that.

"I beg of thee, the spread of the Abyss must be stopped." Aqua clenched the amulet tightly to the point where the sharp ends poked dangerously at her gloved hands and put indents in her skin. Her heart ached at the knight's final plight, his final wish. This was not the first time she was asked to end someone's life as a request. The youngest of her friends, Ventus had asked the same thing and was the last thing he said to her before he fell into a deep slumber. It still pained her to think of it.

A haunting wail came out of Artorias darkness gathered around him swirling around like a mini tornado. His broken arm leaked out a sludge like substance the oozed and boiled from the knights sudden fury. His body hunched over as he growled in pain and the whispers in his head kept getting louder and louder until he could no longer hear his own voice pleading for mercy but it never came. His will no longer his own, he grabbed at his great sword with his one good hand brought it close to his face and the darkness around him intensified as he wheezed.

Aqua put up a reflect barrier as the broken knight howled like a wolf. The darkness dispersing from his body in a powerful shockwave. The barrier cracked under the immense pressure causing the woman to jump back before it completely shattered. The moment she landed further away from the shore, Aqua cartwheeled away to dodge from Artorias attempt to stab her into the ground. He was truly gone and only the violent empty husk of a once proud man remained. The only thing she could do now was to help let him leave this plain of existence with dignity intact.

When she moved aside of the large weapon, the keybearer took the opportunity to get a few hits off him with Masters Keeper hoping that he would stagger. He did not move from his place as he released the sword from the sand grip. The possessed knight spine his body 360 degrees with his weapon pointed outwards. The young maiden held her own blade out like a shield from the horizontal free swing. Sparks flew as metal grinded against metal and Artorias rolled away with his sword at his side.

He looked and acted like a prowling wolf. His knees stayed bent and low to the ground as he walked in a circle around the women. His armor clicked and clanked with each step and pure darkness swirled around his feet and arm. It was amazing that the black creatures that called this place haven't show up again to try and assimilate him. Or where they too afraid of the rampaging knight?

Artorias suddenly stopped and brought the sword close to him once more. He moaned as the black and violent tentacles around him started to encase his body like a cocoon. Aqua squinted her eyes at his lack of movement wondering what he was doing. Then it donned on her. He was charging himself to get stronger so that he could crush her in an instant.

She would have time to close the distance to attack him physically in time. Instead she pointed the tip of her keyblade at the buffing knight and ravaged him with an onslaught of spells of varying degrees of elemental power. The darkness dispersed from his encased body and he stumbled back from the sudden attack, breaking his focus for just a split second. His body still continued to leak the horrible substance though, compared to his targeted pray before him who was glowing white at the arms and her blade coated in light and taking on the form of a proper sword.

He let out a roar of protest and charged at her with his sword extended to stab her. His dashed missed as Aqua jumped to his side but Artorias would have none of this. He used his body to move his broken arm so that the black gunk from it splattered itself on her in a large wave. Disgust and surprise overtook her from the sudden attack. The darkness chewed and attached itself to her skin like glue and slowed her movements. Something she couldn't have with how fast the knight moved himself.

Artorias summersaulted into the air and slammed his sword down on the woman who could only guard against with a reflect spell. The first two attacks hold but by the simultaneous third, he completely shattered the offending spell. Aqua was blown back but quickly stood back up with a wince. The sword itself never hit her; the extended reach that it had from the dark magic surrounded it had left a nasty gash on her torso. This had to end before his wild and unpredictable attacks ended up killing them both. She knew what to do.

As Artorias was on the attack once more but Aqua stood her ground and refused to move from her spot. The knight swung his sword but nothing happened. It completely went through the woman like if she truly was just a mirage. He grunted as she suddenly appeared beside him and quickly slashed and stabbed into him. The light from her weapon burning the darkness in his body. Again he swung his great sword but hit nothing. This repeated over and over disoriented the mad knight until she reappeared right in front of him not inches away.

He raised his sword once more with a snarl. Aqua's eyes blazed with an unknown sadness with what would happen next and muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry." A horrible blood curtailing scream echoed into the nothingness of the dark realm. Artorias dropped his sword and the woman's own was plunged into his chest and out the other side. His arm fell to his side as his knees grew weak. Aqua caught him and pulled the keyblade out of his chest. For just a moment his vision cleared and he could feel the Abyss wash away from like the waves over the sand.

"May the Lord guide thee." He whispered before his world completely into a tranquil black in which he wished not to be disturbed from. His body glowed and distorted. It started to fade into a white ash until nothing was left but a floating heart.

Aqua dismissed her keyblade and cupped the pink organ in her hands. There was no way she was going to let the darkling's of this place have this heart. She waved a hand over it and a magical bubble of light surrounded it before giving it a light toss into the air and watches it float away.

"May you find your way home." She said as she watched the heart disappear from view with a final twinkle. She let out a sigh as she took out the former knight's amulet and wrapped it around her own neck. One thing was for certain. If the Keyblade Master ever found a way out of this hell hole, she would definitely visit this Lordran world and keep her promise to Artorias to help stop the spread of the Abyss. The bluenette has seen what happens to worlds when they fall to darkness and she would try to save his at the very least.

* * *

**KZD: There a quick one-shot of my two favorite games and characters interacting from me after a very long absence. Even though I should be working on more important things I felt I needed to get this idea out. I may or may not wright up an epilogue, I still haven't decided. The title of the story came to me after listening to the song with the same title from disturbed. I felt that the lyrics fitted Artorias well considering his lore and possibly the majority of Dark Souls. The story itself cam to when when I was replaying the game and got to the dlc and thought Abyss=Realm of Darkness. Hoped you enjoy my non-sense. R&R**


End file.
